1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to load supporting devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved sawhorse structure which is capable of being collapsed from a conventional load-supporting position into a folded position for transport or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical sawhorse as utilized in the carpentry field is defined by an elongate crossbeam provided with two pairs of outwardly extending legs at its opposite ends for supporting the crossbeam in a raised horizontal position, so that a pair of sawhorses may be disposed in a spaced relationship for supporting a load extending across their crossbeams. A sawhorse of this type is normally constructed from pieces of lumber nailed together and provided with crossbraces between each pair of legs and another brace that extends between the crossbraces under the crossbeam in order to form a sturdy load-supporting structure.
The sawhorse may either be in a preassembled form, or the parts thereof be assembled by the carpenter at the job site. Preassembled sawhorses occupy a significant amount of space when transported or placed in storage. There have been many attempts to provide a sawhorse which may be quickly and easily assembled at the job site and occupy a minimum amount of space for transport and storage purposes. Efforts in this regard have resulted in a preassembled sawhorse that is capable of being unfolded for use and thereafter collapsed into a structure of minimum dimensions. Collapsible sawhorses are basically constructed with each pair of legs being connected to its corresponding end of the crossbeam in such a way that the legs may first pivot toward each other, and thereafter collectively pivot inwardly toward the crossbeam. In the fully collapsed position, the legs and crossbeam are disposed substantially in parallel and thereby define a compact package which is easy to handle and occupies a minimum of space.
In addition to the obvious advantage of its collapsibility, a collapsible sawhorse must most importantly have sufficient structural strength for withstanding its normal load-supporting function while disposed in its unfolded position of use. The support strength of the sawhorse is generally determined by the manner in which the legs are connected to the crossbeam for realizing the aforementioned double pivotal movements. It is known to provide linkages which indirectly connect the legs to the crossbeam, and also to connect the legs directly to the crossbeam.